Forgotten Journals: The Chrono Trigger Phenomenon
by Novalon
Summary: Finally, I decided to rewrite my first story in the CT universe for the 4th time! I decided to work on this thing again. UPDATE! Chapter 3 is up! A secret revealed... Read and Review please...
1. Prologue

**__**

The Forgotten Journals

The Chrono Trigger Phenomenon

By: Novalon

****

Prologue

While the actual story of the Wizard Novalon dates back long before his arrival in Truce. It comes to mind that his story should be told through a number of recognizable surroundings, such as the world that Crono and his friends live on. By doing so, those who happen to know much about the legend of the Chrono Trigger would have a much easier time just adding on their previous knowledge of the area with another story, one where the forces of good and evil decide to collide on their planet, and will ultimately lead to other worlds.

However, this is not just about the world of Chrono Trigger, and perhaps some of those who read this will not understand certain events in this story. Though one could classify this as a crossover, it is mainly starring the familiar characters of the world of Chrono Trigger. Now… sit back and relax (don't forget to review, of course), while I start you off in the town of Truce, where the warrior of time has an unexpected visitor.


	2. Chapter One: Chaos in Truce

**The Forgotten Journals**

_The Chrono Trigger Phenomenon_

Chapter 1: Chaos in Truce

He drew his knife, scowling at his friend. "I don't like the sounds of this…"

His friend nodded, "I know but there's not much else we can do."

The man turned his body to the side, looking up at the sky, "But how are WE supposed to kidnap someone of royalty? The princess is locked in that palace tighter than... well, you know what it's tighter than..."

The other man laughed, catching the sexual reference the man was trying to make, "Yeah, but there's a way. After all, all the people will be so distracted by the upcoming theatrical performance that no one will notice it when we steal away the princess!"

The man sighed, "Blank… you sure we can handle this?"

Blank shrugged his shoulders, "We better… if not, Baku will have our asses for sure. It's rumored that King Cid of Lindbulm put him up to this!"

The man shook his head, "Like anything like that would happen…"

The two fell silent. Far off, a ringing bell could be heard, soft at first, but became more intensive with each passing second. Now, only the ringing bell could be heard.

He woke up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crono Triggare, hero of time and all around nice guy, woke up from his dream, shaking his head. It had gone on for a year now, the dream had even caused him to wake up late on the day of the Millennial fair! He pushed himself out of his bed and stretched before walking down the stairs of his house.

Though Crono was not a morning person, he still did not mind being woken up to the lovely ringing of Nadia's bell. Which, he noted, had a voice as pretty as who it was named for.

"Good morning, Crono!"

Elaine Triggare, aged in appearance, yet still youthful in nature greeted her son warmly as he plodded down the wooden stairs.

"And a fine morning it is, mother!" he responded.

She moved over to the window, looking outside with a smile.

"You know, son. I was just told that the fishing is wonderful out at Truce pier. Perhaps you should take a trip down there today and catch us some food! If you do it, I can cook up a tantalizing dinner later!"

If one thing could get Crono to do anything, it was the sound of food. But not just any food. It was his favorite, the succulent flavor of fish.

"I think I'll do just that! But… I would like some breakfast first."

She smiled, "Of course dear, I've prepared pancakes and eggs already! Help yourself."

He sprang upon the food, inhaling it in a matter of minutes and finishing up the last of it.

"No leftovers then…" his mother sighed.

He shook his head before standing up and picking up a fishing pole.

"With my fishing skills, you wont need to worry about leftovers! I'll catch something the likes of which you've never seen!" and he promptly set off towards the pier.

The air was slightly cool but there was still heat, emphasizing the fact that it was in the year's second quarter, as we on Earth call Summer. Although not the most beautiful of days, as the sky was slightly covered with clouds, blocking up some of the sunlight, it was a perfect condition to go out and fish.

He stood on the wooden platform, watching the small rippling waves in silence. The tool for the capture of food, a silver hook with a small worm attached, was currently floating somewhere within the blue depths of the ocean.

A slight bright light captured his focus, almost as if it was glinting off of something…

Sure enough, the object appeared to be a sword, and it looked like it was still attached to it's owner as well! Crono carefully set down his fishing rod before leaping into the depths to try and save the man.

He was in luck, the depths were slightly warm, and he had no trouble swimming up to the man to try and get a good hold on him. Using his powerful legs, the fiery haired warrior kicked through the water with the man in his arms, and brought him quickly to the shore.

The man, who looked like he had been out in the water for days coughed up the salty drink before finally trying to speak. Crono put up a hand motioning for the man to stop, but as the man persisted, he realized that he didn't have the energy to do such a thing, and promptly passed out.

Crono put his arms under the man and shifted his weight, allowing himself to be able to carry him. He did the only sensible thing he could think of at the time and took him to his own home and set him down on his bed.

His mother walked in, "Oh dear! Is he all right?"

Crono shook his head, "I was hoping you would see to that, I have to catch more fish now that we have a third mouth to feed."

He walked out, leaving the two in silence.

Suddenly, the strange man shifted himself to an upwards position and Elaine gasped, running over to him.

"Are you okay, young man?"

He nodded his head, "Thank you… my name is Ti-… um…"

She quickly realized what was going on, "Can't remember your name? I guess we'll have to make one up! It started with Ty, right? Well, I had an uncle named Tyler. We'll call you that!"

He heard the name and expressed a frown.

She sighed, "It doesn't seem to fit you? I guess it's all we'll have to call you until you gain back more of your memory."

He nodded, trying to get up once again.

"Not so fast!"

He stopped. "I can handle it."

She shook her head, "You're soaking wet! It looks like you've been stranded out at sea for days! You are going to rest until you feel better. No buts! Now rest!"

He complied with her, slowly closing his eyes. Before long, he was snoring softly.

Elaine studied the features of the young man. He had a strange dark blonde color to his hair. And his face looked to be no younger than her son's age of 17. He wore some kind of foreign clothing, and the sword near him gave off a strange bluish tinge. It looked to be as strong as her son's sword, Rainbow, which she recently noticed after Crono's adventure.  She shook her head, wondering why men always seemed to be more partial to the sword as a weapon.

As the day went on, Crono caught many a fish. It was such a load that even the older, more experienced fisherman at the docks voiced their approval. He heaved the net he used to carry the fish over his shoulder, a load that was more than most people could handle, and he trudged off towards his home.

When he reached the small haven, he threw down the net.

"Caught quite a load, eh?"

He turned to see his childhood friend, Lucca, grinning from ear to ear. Her purple hair matted down underneath a strange metallic helmet. She wore a tunic, underneath which was exceptionally powerful armor that her own father had made for her.

"You mind helping me cook this stuff?"

She nodded her head, "Just as long as I get some of it!"

He groaned, "Geez, that's a fourth mouth to feed. You may have to fight it over with the stranger…"

"Who?" She was clearly surprised.

Crono shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure of his name. He was floating out near the docks, so I swam out and saved him."

"And I'm clearly grateful, Sir!"

The two of them turned to see the man in question standing at the entrance to Crono's house.

"By the way, until I get over this fit of amnesia I seem to have, you may refer to me as Tyler, instead of 'the stranger'."

Crono walked over to him and shook his hand, "The name's Crono."

Tyler smiled, "You're quite a swimmer to handle getting me out of the water. If I had been conscious, however, I could have handled it. Now… what about fish? You've got fish eh? Let's have some!"

Crono nodded as Lucca began working up a fire spell.

Tyler watched her with intent as she conjured up a great amount of flame. In a matter of seconds the fish had begun to cook, but it was toasting them to the fact that in a minute, they would be burnt to a crisp.

Crono yelled in fear, "Lucca! Stop the spell! You could burn down the whole town!"

She shook her head, "I can't! It's only a casting spell! We need someone here to stop it!"

"I'll get Marle!" Yelled Crono as he took off with a flash.

Tyler looked at the flames with confusion, thinking as if to remember something.

Lucca ran up to him with fear, "Whatsyername!"

Tyler glared, "Tyler."

"Whatever! You need to quit standing around!"

"Stand back."

She stepped away, "Why?"

He walked near to the flames, holding a hand to his head as if he were trying to remember something. Suddenly, he shifted his gaze to the flames and began to chant.

"Power of the coldest ice! Rain down upon the consuming flames! Blizzaga!"

A massive amount of ice covered the flames, putting it out while keeping the fish from completely being worthless.

Lucca could not believe her eyes, "You… know ice magic?"

Tyler nodded, "I think I know some fire magic too…"

"You'd have to be a shadow mage like Magus to know that!" she said fearfully.

Tyler grinned, "Well, I'm obviously not whoever you were talking about right? Besides, by the sound of his name, he isn't the best of people, right?"

She nodded to both questions.

"Well… then there's nothing to worry about! I know I just met you, but I'm not going to just let your town burn to the ground, okay?"

Her voice calmed, "I was wrong, you're nothing like him…"

Tyler started to walk back to the house, but suddenly turned right back around to Lucca.

"By the way… who is this Magus guy you speak of?"

She gasped, "What? You don't know? Gee, he only started a war with Guardia 400 years back!"

"GuardiUH? What's… that?"

Her surprise doubled, "Have you lost your mind?!"

He nodded, "You could say that... I don't even know if Tyler is my real name or not… it's just something to call me for now."

"It must be hard…"

"What?"

He was certainly confused by her words.

"To have amnesia… to forget everything you have ever known, even anyone you loved."

He seemed to be taken back by her final word. He just stood there, trying to recollect something, anything besides the magic. 

She left him alone, slowly backing away from the strangely clothed man. What he wore, he could only be from some futuristic time. His speech was much like those of 2300 AD, different from the more medieval accent that she spoke with. However, looking at this young man, she saw that even though they were so different, they were very much the same. Two young souls, both looking for what they had lost. For her, it was the fact that she and Crono would never be together. She saw the way he looked at Marle, saw how he gave up his life for her in the Ocean Palace, and how she was willing to risk so much to bring him back.

He seemed to miss more, much more. The look in his eyes was clearly showing what his mind had held from him. He had lost love himself, and though he could not remember it, his eyes had shown the truth. She knew this well, the same look followed in her eyes.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted.

"Lucca!  Is everything alright?  Crono told me what happened, I was so worried!"

She turned, hearing the voice, "Marle!"

Her friend ran up to her, panting, "I ran as fast as I could!  You need to be a little more careful with your pyromaniacal instincts!"

Lucca shook her head, "You don't have to worry about it…" she pointed to Tyler, "He put it out."

Marle turned, "But... I ran all the way here... I was... so worried about Truce..."

Lucca sighed, "Marle… no need to worry about it, Truce is okay now."

Marle walked up to Tyler, shaking a finger at him.

"And how could you put that fire out?!"

He seemed to be knocked out of his trance, and he looked at her intently for a second.

"Well?"

He smiled, "I used Blizzaga."

She stepped back a step, "Come again?"

His smile grew wider, "You know… with the chanting, and the casting of the magic! And then the ice came down and saved the town… and everybody thanked me!"

She shook her head, "Impossible, if you know magic, then you know Spekkio!"

He shook his head, "That definitely does not ring a bell."

Crono finally caught up, "Yeah, I see you met the new guy… he washed ashore three hours ago."

"It would have been nice to tell me that he knew ice magic!" Marle yelled.

"How was I supposed to know?  Honestly, the only one of us who ever could sense magic within others was Magus, and God knows where he's at now..."

Lucca nodded, "I think we should get to the bottom of this... some random guy shows up knowing multiple magical elements, doesn't have a bit of evil within him, and doesn't have a clue who he is or how he got here.  I think we need to have a talk."

They turned to look at Tyler, noticing his confused, but steady glare.

"Would you guys mind telling me how you got magic... and why you guys seem to be so strong as well?"

It was then, that they all decided to talk of their adventure and what they knew of magic to the mysterious Tyler. Crono didn't know why, but he felt he could trust the man, like he was a kindred soul. After speaking of the gruesomely long epic that they took a part of, Tyler began to speak.

"There's not much I can tell you about, but as you were speaking to me, I regained some of my own memory. I don't know what it was, but maybe it was the fact that I seem to remember going on a hideously long adventure myself, that's why I seem to be so strong. The amount of magic I know just happens to be something that came along in the adventure. Actually, if I remember correctly… everyone in the group knew as much magic as I did, maybe more. Especially… her…"

"Who?" asked Lucca.

"I… can't remember, I can't even remember their faces, or where we came from. All I remember, is that I did go on an adventure. A very long one, in a place I didn't belong. Maybe I'll remember more in time, but as far as I can tell, amnesia takes a long time to recover from."

Crono smiled, the man was perhaps in the same situation he was in, except he couldn't remember a single bit of it. Perhaps in time, the full story would be known.

The red haired warrior leaped up from his sitting position. Calmly walking away from his house to stretch his legs. He strolled over to the fountain in the middle of the square and leaned on it, looking at the inscription under the dilapidated statue.

At least, he tried to read the inscription, it had long since weathered in the time it had not been cleaned. He wiped his hand across the faint lettering, trying to at least make out some of the letters.

"F…r…o…g…"

He stopped.

"Frog?!"

He moved his hands across the rest of the letters, trying to at least make something out. Unfortunately, it seemed that they were being erased before his very eyes. He frowned slightly, thinking to himself for a moment. He considered the whole mess to be a mystery, one he was not supposed to be bothering himself with.

Someone didn't want him to see this… or perhaps it was being changed.

"If only someone could give me the answer…"

He didn't expect anyone to speak up, but he craned his neck to listen, as something seemed to be calling him.

Nothing at first… then he heard a whisper.

Soft, but yet, powerful.

_Are you sure you wish to find that answer?_

"Who's there?!" he asked.

He noticed that as he heard the whisper, the temperature of the air had dropped sharply, as a chilling wind pierced his body through his clothing, causing him to shiver.

It was a faint whisper again, only this time, he could hear it.

_At last, the time has come._

Crono cautiously stepped back, bringing a hand to the hilt of the Rainbow.

"Who's there?! Answer me!"

_I am one with the shadow._

He shook his head sadly. It seemed that Magus was up to his old tricks again.

He stepped around to where he heard the voice.

"Alright Magus… where are…"

He stopped, there was nothing there at all. He began to back up, towards his house.

"Um… Magus… this is no time to be playing games."

This time, he was answered to his right.

_I'm not playing games, Hero of time. This is serious business._

He backed up a little faster, heading towards where the others were.

"Magus… what do you want?"

_You destroyed Lavos. His power could have been very… helpful._

That wasn't Magus. Not even Magus at his worst would say something about Lavos in such a manner.  In fact, the mage of shadow would have made sure whatever power the beast might have still held would be purged from the land.

The piercing wind blew harder, whipping his hair around. Though he had never felt a wind this cold before, he knew what it was.

The black wind. It was howling.

And it was directed towards him.

"… Who… are you?"

Where the voice came from next, caused Crono to tense up, his grip on the sword's hilt becoming like iron.

"I am the Wizard of Darkness."

Crono spun around, bringing the Rainbow to a defensive position in front of him. What stood before him took his breath away.

Lavos was a bad dream… but the being that stood before him was an absolute nightmare. He was human, but the pitch black cloak around him hid his features. Clasping the cloak near his neck was a strange golden medallion. The man stood fully upright at a height he guessed to be about 6 feet and 2 inches. But the sword the man held seemed to absorb any light around it. It looked darker than the cloak he wore around him.

A shudder racked through Crono's body. For the one who stood before him reminded him of a man he had briefly seen in the floating city of Kajar. Though he only saw the man once, and briefly talked with him, he could never forget him. The man had to be the most powerful warrior he had ever seen. He could only whisper the name as it came back to him.

"Novalon…"

The cloaked one stepped forward.

"Very perceptive, hero... but unfortunately, I am not the one you think I am… I am Dark Novalon, nemesis of the one you expected…"

Though Crono was afraid to think of it, he came to the conclusion that the Wizard was the exact opposite of the powerful warrior he knew.

Crono knew he was in over his head.

Nevertheless, he still dropped back into a defensive stance, one of the many he had been studying after his trip to the magical kingdom of Zeal. A very special bunch of sword techniques he picked up in a couple scrolls from the local shopkeeper in Zeal. This certain stance was called Zealean Khala: 4th position.

The man stood stoic, his expression unreadable.

"You know the Zealean sword arts... This could be interesting."

Suddenly, the dark cloaked man was upon him with fury, striking the sword in Crono's hands and knocking him back about a couple of feet.

"Damn!" The red haired warrior swore, bringing himself back up for another strike. He wouldn't be able to survive hits like that for much longer, especially with how the man was dishing them out.

The one known as Dark Novalon readied his dark sword for another attack, when suddenly, two female voices rang out over the battlefield.

"Powers of heat and cold! Rain down with Fire and Ice! Antipodaga!"

The energy of the third Antipode slammed into Dark Novalon with their greatest force. As the overwhelming flames of Flare mixed with the chilling of Blizzara (Ice 2), the man seemed to stand his ground, taking in the full energies of the spell. When the carnage ended, the man turned around and spoke once again.

"What a nuisance. The little pests always seem to get in between me and my target. Since you seem to like Fire so much, why don't I give you both a taste of it?"

Marle stepped back, "I guess he felt your Flare more…"

He put up a hand, causing red energies to spit out everywhere. At first, they looked as if they were going to hit the three warriors from 1000 AD, but they merely shot right back in to converge on the same point.

"Powers of the darkest flame, I call upon you!"

The red energies of the spell morphed to a dark purple glow, illuminating and shadowing at the same time.

Crono found that he was unable to move, rooted to his very position by some unknown force. The same seemed to be true for the two females as well.

"Cause pain to the pests!"

He certainly did not like to be called a pest. But Crono could not even move his lips to speak.

"Dark Merton!"

The piercing wind screamed as a wave of heat hit the three simultaneously. As the seemingly Ultimate spell ran it's fiery course, combining the energies of fire and darkness. It was a wall of mass destruction, that strangely only hit those it had targeted. No sound was made as the spell continued on, tossing the three warriors around like rag dolls. Crono suddenly found himself losing consciousness at the intense pain, and promptly fell to the ground in a burning heap.

The Dark one floated over to Crono.

"Ah… you put up a good fight, almost as good as Thundergod Cid… but perhaps I'll be able to bend your will…"

He muttered a few incoherent words, opening up a gate under both he and Crono, and the two promptly disappeared into the closing gate.

It was then that Tyler had decided to come back from inside, being told by Marle to run inside and protect Crono's mother. That she and Lucca would handle whatever the hell was causing the trouble at Truce square.

When he saw their bodies on the ground, smoking from what looked to be some sort of fire, he understood that they, in fact, had underestimated their opponent.

If he could remember anything, it was never to underestimate one's opponent, but rather, overestimate them in order to actually fight your best.

He sighed as he began warming up a set of Full-Life spells for the both of them in order to figure out what happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's my first chapter! I'm pretty sure many of you have already figured out who the stranger is. But for those who still haven't figured it out (though there'd only be one reason for that), please don't spoil it for them.

"… but in the midst of all the world's turmoil, there was still a faint light of hope on the planet of Earth. One warrior, who stood up for his values, against those who struck terror into the hearts of everyone, this warrior was known as… Novalon."

-The intro to an RPG I am currently making in RPGMaker2000


	3. Chapter Two: Dark Knight of Guardia

**The Forgotten Journals**

_The Chrono Trigger Phenomenon_

Chapter 2: Dark Knight of Guardia

            She opened her eyes.

            "Good, you're back with us, you wouldn't believe how many Curagas and Full-Lifes I used just to get you somewhat stable..."

            "Huh...?"

            It took her mind to catch up with what exactly had caused her to pass out.  She began to move, with a look of fear on her face.

            "Where's Crono?!"

            She could see the form of the stranger, who was given the name of Tyler so that they wouldn't have to call him "the stranger" all the time.

            He shushed her, pushing her back on the bed.

            "Geez, you and Lucca are crazy about him, aren't you?  Calm down, you're still injured..."

            She fought back a blush, turning her head to see Lucca sitting in a chair across the room with a blanket wrapped around her, she looked like she was involuntarily shivering despite the fact that it was...

            Marle shook her head, wrapping up in the blankets as she began to shiver as well.

            Tyler motioned to the window, motioning to the fact that it was closed.

            "I guess the only reason I can think for the shivering occuring is the fact that his Dark elemental magic had that kind of effect on you..."

            Come to think of it, didn't the spells that Lavos cast have this kind of effect?

            She shivered again; evidently not this bad...

            "He was so... I could just tell that everything about him was evil... and I'm a strong believer of good intentions being in all human beings..." Marle started, still shivering, "Either he's not human... or some kind of Demonic power has overcome his mind so forcefully that whatever good in him is hard to sense."

            Tyler expressed a frown, "You can sense if a person is good?"

            She nodded, "I guess people can learn that kind of power through how well they develop their magical energies..."

            Tyler shook his head, "No, of course not, if that were true, then we would've realized that guy was out for blood..."

            Marle cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Huh?  Who are you talking about?"

            His right eyebrow slowly moved up, "Why he's a Mae... mae... uh I don't know... you got me."

            She shook her head sadly, "You look like you've been really trying to remember.  I thought I had you for a second."

            He chuckled, "Yeah, it was bad enough having to pretend I was amnesiatic so I wasn't labelled crazy... but now that I actually..."

            He frowned, "Well that's odd, it seems like I'm trying to remember without actually trying... maybe I'll have it all back sometime..."

            Lucca spoke up, shaking her head as well, "You know, you really confuse me sometimes... why don't you try to remember some kind of healing spell or something that might get rid of the shivering?"

            He sneered, "Ya know, you're just as... hey, that's it!  I got it!"

            Soft light fell on the room as he moved his lips, suddenly the both of them felt as if whatever adverse effects of the spell vanished completely.

            "The hell?" Lucca could only state with shock.

            He grinned, "That was just the thing I needed to remember this whole time, I knew there was a spell to get rid of it, but it was just on the tip of my toungue... it looked like Ensua was just what you needed after all."

            Marle shook her head in wonder, "You've done so much... shouldn't you be... uh... running low?"

            He shook his head, "I got loads more than where that came from, you haven't seen me cast... Ul... ti... uh...?"

            Marle sat up in the bed, "As bad as I feel saying it, we can't wait around for you to remember much more, Tyler.  I have a bad feeling about whatever that... Wizard... did to us, and whatever he planned to do with Crono.  Heaven help wherever he is..."

            Lucca shook her head, "So sad... if only we had some clue as to where we could find him..."

            Tyler though for a moment, "What about this Magus person you told me about?  Could he be of any assistance?  Or is he..."

            Lucca jumped up from her seated position, running over to Tyler and hugging him.

            "Ah, where was my brain at?!  Of course!  We need to take the Epoch!  Let's go to my house and retrieve it..."

            He nodded, helping Marle get up from the bed, "Right, your Time Machine... maybe your Dark Wizard ally can help us find out more about whoever that guy was that cast that spell."

            They wasted no time running to Lucca's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Having told Crono's mom in hurried details, they hadn't really had the time to tell exactly where they were going.  Nevertheless, she sent Tyler off with the ladies in order to make sure they would be safe from any other dangers.

            As the dome opened, the three leapt in, Lucca immediately taking the controls.

            "Wow!" Tyler exclaimed, "We had flying devices like these in... the city... something like it... maybe..."

            Marle turned to Lucca, making an odd gesture, "Come on!  What if Magus is having trouble too?!"

            This seemed to have more of an effect on Lucca than she thought.  Without saying a word, Lucca quickly turned the dial near the steering wheel of the machine to 600AD and angled the machine upward, hitting a large green button with the word "GO" etched on above it.

            As the machine took off into the sky reaching hyperspeed, Tyler began to reminisce.

            If only he had one of these machines... he would be able to go back and see the very events that eluded him as of now... after all, it was his story, and it was not meant to be forgotten.

            He watched the shimmering blue waves that enveloped the craft suddenly taper off as the scenery below him changed...

            Indeed, he noted, he had truly gone back to an era of history that to him would be something only stories were made of... but for those who owned this machine, they could use it to continue writing more stories of their own...

            Lucca piloted the machine near a large castle that Tyler recognized to be the Guardia castle of the past that he had been told about.  As he was about to ask why they were here, the event of the story he was told dawned on him.

            Another ally was here, one who could deal with the Dark Wizard due to his magical sword.

            The man whom Magus had turned into a Frog at the suggestion of some fat ass monster called Ozzie.

            He watched as the little green Frog creature hopped to the general area near the craft as it landed, flanked by a few soldiers.

            As the cockpit opened, the Frog belted out a greeting.

            "Mine comarades!  Thou hast visited at such a sudden time... what ist thine calling to be here?  Didst thou miss mine Frogish good looks already?"

            He grinned oddly, causing Tyler to roll his eyes.

            "If you knew the truth, Sir Froggie, you wouldn't be so happy..."

            The three slowly climbed out of the cockpit, as Tyler continued, "Then again, I don't think it would make anyone happy..."

            The Frog regarded him with an odd stare, "Beith a friend of thine that I hast not met?  He seemith quite the odd looking one..."

            Tyler chuckled, "Coming from you, I should be insulted... but oh well... by the way, I'm Tyler..."

            Frog nodded, extending a hand, "It seems that thou has heard of mine self... I am Sir Frog, Knight Captain of Guardia, and protector of Queen Leene."

            Tyler shook the hand without even so much as giving much of a reaction.

            Lucca just shook her head, "One would think that you might be a bit afraid..."

            He shook his head, ending the handshake, "No, you'd be surprised, I've seen many a strange thing in my life."

            He was remembering things at an alarming rate, that much was true, the look in his eyes seemed to show more recognition all the time.

            Marle couldn't take it any longer as she slowly walked towards Frog, "We... have some bad news..."

            She spoke of how Tyler had randomly shown up, also having suffered an extreme bout of amnesia, and while they were bringing the odd user of magic up to speed, a dark Wizard had attacked Crono and kidnapped him to whatever realm he came from.

            The Frog stared on with a stoic glare, "Beith that such a great warrior fall so quickly..." He paled, "It doth portend news most unimaginable..."

            "We think Magus might know something... so as soon as you're ready..." Lucca began, but suddenly shrieked as she leapt back as a dark portal slowly opened near her.

            A form fell out of the black hole, having it suddenly close behind.

            "Magus?!" Marle seemed to show concern for the figure on the ground.

            As they crowded around, the figure showed signs of struggling to get up, as they neared, he collapsed.

            Marle ran over, words to chant various curing spells suddenly ringing out, as Tyler concentrated on pinpointing healing to exact locations.

            It worked as the man began to cough and sat up on the ground, shaking his head as if to clear the cobwebs.  He was deathly pale, and his red eyes looked as if they had some kind of undiscernable emotion in them.

            "Thank God... I have made it here alive..."

            He rubbed his arm as a thin blue scar on it was suddenly noticed.  The Frog stared on, concerned.

            "I have not fought with thee recently, Magus, yet the wound looks of mine blade... but it seems odd that it be God that thou must thank..."

            The soldiers near Frog backed up, suddenly running inside the castle as Magus grimaced.

            "Fools... I'm not out to get them anymore... blast it, not after..."

            Marle looked deep into his eyes, running a hand over the blue scar and whispering another curing spell.  As she ended, she spoke up again.

            "You made me worried... I'd hate to lose both Crono and you..."

            Frog stared at her, horrified, "What didst thou say?  What kind of person wouldst care for Magus... well, Lady Marle... perhaps thou art the most caring angel ever to..."

            She shook her head, "He's family... in fact, he's related to every member of the Guardia line."

            Frog scowled, "Thine sister survived to become a Queen of Guardia... I had mine doubts she wert the same Schala... most gracious mother of the throne..."

            Magus returned the look, struggling to get up, "Damn it... Frog, as much as it angers me to hear you speak... you do speak kindly of my sister..."

            The Frog scowled, "It be true... yet it art also true that the Queen mother would be so heartbroken of her brother's endeavors..."

            Magus grimaced, though healing energy was coursing through him, "Believe me, Froggy, if I'd have known the truth, the war would have ended before the damn thing even started."

            The Frog shook his head, "Thou art the most vile creature I hath ever laid eyes upon... t'would be likely thou would'st kill thine own kin... no urchin of a child would have done such a task worthy for the righteous..."      

            "I'm warning you, toad..." The Wizard responded, enraged, "shut your mouth before I have to take action..."

            "Do thine worst..." The Frog put a hand to the hilt of the Masamune.  "T'would have been a great day if thou would'st be killed by a similar blade to whatever hath injured you so..."

            Magus sat up, livid.  His mouth slowly formed words: "It's about time I did this... I've been waiting many years to do it... and now you're going to get it!"

            His eyes glowed with unnatural blackness as he began to growl a spell, pointing at the Frog and enveloping him in a sphere of black energies.

            Tyler shouted out, trying to yell over the hum of magic, but found that he could not be heard, but all of a sudden, he heard a voice cry out above all the energies.

            "Damn it, Magus, I will surely have thy head for this... damned be thou... demon brother of a most holy angel!"

            The magic abruptly stopped, and Tyler turned to check up on the Knight Captain.

            Wherever the Frog had been before, he was replaced by a man who Tyler could scarely see as Crono's lookalike, only with hair of a deep green.  His angry emerald eyes to his Crono-like determined scowl reflected very much of a man who had a great anger towards the dark Mage.

            Magus coughed, suddenly laying back.

            "Hah, I guess I didn't have to die to reverse it, Marle... mind giving me another cure?"

            The former frog coughed, looking at his hands in awe, as they shakingly gripped the Masamune in wonder.

            "Magus...?"

            The Wizard found the strength to stand.

            "You can thank Marle for that... and Crono, as you probably would guess.  Though you are a pest, I was tired of looking at you at a Frog… seems like the joke's over."

            The Knight Captain stared on at the Wizard, turning to see Marle's worried face, Lucca's odd gaze of fascination at him, and Tyler, who stood unmoving, his face registering a look of deep thought.

            "Magus... you..."

            He struggled to find the words as his Midieval Frog accent had been stripped away.

            "This act of penance... as I see it as such... will not go unnoticed in the eyes of the Lord... I am sure that God himself looks upon you with a look quite confused..."

            The Wizard smiled, as he suddenly found support from Tyler.

            "It's just because he's not sure where to put my soul in the afterlife."

            The man nodded, "The many human lives would..."

            Magus shook his head, causing Marle to look at him oddly, "Correction, Glenn, I've only killed one human... I've killed many more mystics even though I was on their side..."

            The Knight Captain narrowed his eyes, "Just Cyrus?"

            Magus nodded, "At... at least it was in battle..."

            "Aye..." Glenn nodded, "Though as far as fairness..."

            "I admit, using magic to survive the battle was wrong... and what I did to you..."

            He sighed, causing all but Marle and Tyler (for he didn't know the wizard) to stare in confusion.

            "I don't think such a sin could ever wash from my hands..."

            The man shook his head, "Since when did you care about sin, Magus?"

            Lucca saw Tyler wince at the mention of sin, and she wondered if he had anything to do with some kind of religious order where he came from.

            "Since I realized that I had been fighting my own family all along... since I realized that there were people other than my sister who actually gave a shit about me..."

            He spat on the ground, a mask of anger contorting his face.

            "Since I realized that I would never amount to anything unless I started worshipping the only true power that exists in this universe..."

            "But... you still use the power of Shadow, I can sense it..." stated Glenn.

            Tyler shook his head, speaking up and surprising the others.

            "I know a spell called Demi... and I believe that falls within the realm of Shadow energy... from what I can tell, Shadow is just an element, one that can be used despite lawful alignment..."

            The once Frog looked at the man, surprised that he defended someone he barely knew.  He was about to comment when he heard a shout behind him, as a bunch of soldiers ran out of the main doors to the castle.

            "Magus!  Prepare to breathe your last!"

            Glenn spun around, bringing a palm upturned to them.

            "Halt!  You are all mistaken!"

            The knights stopped, eyeing the man who stood in their way, suddenly one of the soldiers cried out in alarm.

            "Sir Glenn?!  What brings you back in this desperate time?!  Where is Sir Frog?"

            He chuckled, bringing his other hand to the Masamune, holding it up for all of them to see.

            "I am right here!  Sir Janus, the blue haired one, has ridden me of the curse of the frog!"

            "But… we heard Magus…"

            He shook his head, "As I told you before, I had defeated him with the aid of Sir Crono and Sir Robo.  The man you see before you is Sir Janus, a much different man."

            The dark wizard shook his head in amazement.

            "It's funny how someone will change their mind so considerably… I thank you, Glenn… I have a request I need to make…"

            The soldiers eyed the group in front of them, as the blond haired man in the group stood in between them and the blue haired man, as if to reiterate Glenn's words.

            Janus continued, "I need to speak with Queen Leene… can you allow me to do that, Glenn?"

            Marle smiled, knowing the reason why Janus would want to do such a thing.

            "I suppose I can allow it…"

            Glenn strode over to the crowd of soldiers in front of the main doors of the castle, holding his Masamune for all of them to see.

            "Hear me, now!  Disperse!  There is no need to be alarmed!"

            One of the soldiers spoke up, "But… Magus…"

            Glenn brought his sword higher, "Is my weapon not the Masamune?"

            The guard shook his head, "Of course, I've seen that blade, there is no other, and it would only accept the touch of the hero himself… our Knight Captain."

            Glenn nodded, "And you know that it is also the weapon that can slay Magus."

            The soldiers nodded.

            "Then why worry?  The weapon surely defeated Magus, and won the war, why be so worried?"

            The soldiers began to shuffle back inside, as Glenn motioned for Magus to follow him inside.  Tyler took up the rear, as Marle and Lucca slowly followed him inside.

            Magus strode forward to the throne room, where the King and Queen sat, eyeing him.  He stood there for a moment, regarding the looks of both of their faces before expressing a frown.  He turned back to Glenn, whose unwavering glare forced him to look back at the royal couple with a stoic glare.

            The King coughed, "I have seen you in the company of Sir Crono before, but I have not asked your name, sir…?"

            Magus looked upon him, before turning his gaze to the Queen, reminded how very much she looked like Marle… and that she was his sister's descendant.

            He slowly dropped to one knee, mimicking how he had previously seen Glenn greet the two in his frog form.

            "I am Janus, a fellow time traveler much like Sir Crono…"

            The King nodded, remembering his visit to 1000 AD to speak on Crono's behalf to Marle's father.

            "I was once a prince of a long forgotten kingdom, one that has fallen into the stories of legend itself… I am surprised that there are few that remember it."

            The King looked shocked, "A prince?  I thought that young Marle was the only member of royalty in the group…"  
  


            Leene smiled at the mention of Marle, remembering the problems that occurred when she first went to 600 AD.

            Janus continued, "Perhaps you have heard of the Kingdom of Zeal?"

            Leene stiffened, her eyes growing wide.

            The King slowly spoke up, "Do you mean to tell me that you are from the mystical floating kingdom?"

            Janus nodded, noticing the Queen's surprised look as she brought her hand to her neck, touching a chain that showed that she wore some sort of jewelry underneath her clothing.

            Janus smiled, sensing the surprise from the Queen.

            She spoke up, her voice shaking, "Only one other person in the whole of history… has ever spoken of being royalty of… the Kingdom of Zeal…"

            Janus nodded, looking her in the eye.

            "Yes, and she is buried under this very ground, near the room in which you are building to store the Rainbow shell… my sister…"

            "Queen Schala…"

            Janus nodded, "I understand if you do not believe me… but I have been seeking out my family… as I have been without it for so very long…"

            The King nodded, "I see, your face shows one of great hardships…"

            "The beast, Lavos, stole me from the very era I lived in… to here…"

            The King nodded, watching as the man continued.

            "In which I was brutally attacked by the creature, Ozzie, and forced to defend myself with the magical powers I gained while I lived in Zeal… powers which Lavos had kept me from using as a child…"

            The Queen stiffened again, noticing an odd look in Janus' red eyes.

            "After I beat him… he spoke to me… of his people, how they were evidently outcast because of their magical powers.  That they had nothing for them… that those without magic were taking away the very lands that would keep their people alive…"

            Glenn sadly shook his head.

            "In my time… it was those who had magic that kept those without magic from having the luxuries of living above the harsh winters… and I grew up knowing no other way…"

            The Queen's eyes grew fearful as he said his next words.

            "So I joined him… to fight a war against people led by my very family…"

            The soldiers in the room brought hands to their swords, as Glenn put his hand to the Masamune once again.

            "And that is why I am here… to speak of the wrongs I have committed… and to face whatever consequences… from fighting under the name of Magus, and all evils associated with it… I have come for repentance… and though I do not deserve it… I ask knowing that the greatest sin of all… was fighting my own family…"

            He bowed his head, letting his long hair drape to the floor.  Marle slowly walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, and smiled sadly.

            "Thank you… I knew you could do it, Janus…"

            Tyler could hardly believe the story he heard, his eyes took on a look of surprise as he realized what risks Janus was taking.

            "Asking to forgive his very sins… my father was very much the same way… I realize all too well that I was selfish to hate him…"

            He didn't care to respond to Lucca's surprised look as he yet again surpassed his amnesiatic affliction.

            Glenn stepped forward, standing before his King and Queen, as he forcefully shoved the Masamune into the ground before him, and stared on with a look that surprised everyone.

            "This man may have done wrong, but I feel as if I cannot allow any harm to come to him… I apologize for that, my liege."

            The Queen stared on at him with amazement, "… Frog?  I recognized your voice… but… you look so very much like Sir Crono…"

            He smiled, "I can understand if you do not remember who I used to be, my Queen… it has been ten years since you have seen my face…"

            The Queen stared at him in alarm, "Glenn!  But that means that Cyrus…"

            "Gave his life fighting honorably in battle… and such a sin weighs heavily upon me… though I removed the curse that I had afflicted upon your guardian…"

            She looked back at him again, tears springing to her eyes.

            "You… killed Cyrus… and turned Glenn into a Frog?"

            He nodded, lowering his head again, as the princess continued to give him support.

            "As I said, it is great what I ask of you…"

            "But you saw Cyrus' spirit as it laid to rest, Janus.  You were there, as he must have seen what caused you to… be the one known as Magus… he held no malice in his being that I would allow you to destroy the being that had destroyed your life."

            Glenn spoke, causing the King and Queen to be surprised at his defense of the man who had waged war against the kingdom for so long.

            The Queen finally spoke, speaking in a soft tone.

            "I understand that you called yourself Magus… but I do not see the being Magus before me."

            Marle looked to her, thanking her.

            "No, I do not see Magus, for he would not come asking for forgiveness… the man I see before me is one who has faced the hardship of many lifetimes, and yet still lives to tell his tale.  Who I see before me, is Janus, brother of Queen Schala, my ancestor, and a member of family who seeks nothing more than to be forgiven by his very kin.  I see a tortured soul before me, who has destroyed the very creature who brought him ruin, who created the being Magus… and with him…"

            She turned to Glenn, who dropped to one knee quickly.

            "I see a man sworn to his duty, yet has a sense of unwavering honor, greater than any knight that has ever graced the Kingdom of Guardia.  I see a man who has conquered what brought him down, by accepting the very being he so very hated with all of his soul.  I see a man who will be known throughout the lands for his deeds of bravery, wielding the most holy of swords… and I see a man whose family will follow in his footsteps, as one of his line, 400 years from now, will rise up, holding the very same values of his noble ancestor, and he will bring many brave warriors together, end wars and feuds… and spur his allies to defeat the greatest evil in the land… and though they were his deeds, he will attribute them to the spirit of his ancestor… as he stands up for himself, despite persecution from his country for running around with his King's daughter…"

            Marle smiled at the last comment, watching as Glenn's look turned to one of esteemed honor.

            "And I see my guardian… ever faithful… who looks as if he has yet another battle to fight… in defense of the one who he so hated before…"

            She stopped, as she slowly unclasped her hand from her pendant, passed down from her ancestor.  She had been holding it the whole time.

            "Both of you should be honored… for the good you have done…"

            Magus slowly rose, holding a hand out to Glenn, who gripped it as he was helped up.

            "I am glad to have that out of the way… it has weighed on my mind ever since I found out what had happened to my sister… but for now, I must go with my comrades, for they will surely want to aid me in my next battle…"

            He absentmindedly clutched the wound on his body, which still gave off a faint blue.

            "A Dark Knight attacked me, with a blood-red sword… in it… I could sense the energies of Masa and Mune… though I could tell they were not in control.  The Knight wore dark armor of Guardia, and spoke of some revenge he was to take on me for what I did to some ancestor of his…"

            "The Masamune… evil?" Glenn choked out.

            Janus nodded, "It is indeed so… I fear he will attack again… which is why I suggest we go back to the castle, where I was attacked, so we can figure out who he really is…"

            Lucca spoke up, having been silent for the whole conversation between Janus and the King and Queen.

            "There are only certain people that can use the Masamune… and that is what scares me…"

            Tyler strode forward, putting his hand on the hilt of his blue sword.

            "Whoever he is, we'll be ready!"

            Janus nodded, as he looked back to the King and Queen, who nodded their approval.

            "Let us be off then…  we must be one step ahead of the reaper, for he carries the Masamune…"

Author's Note:

I updated, wow!  If you haven't read my work "A Restless Night in Guardia", it's best that you do so, as it coincides very much with the events that transpired here (and also gave me a reason to change a previous version of this chapter that I had written).

Maybe this'll help me get those reviews that I need to spurn on my creative juices…

"Perhaps when all is said and done… when this maddening charge in which we follow is finally at it's end… when the beast's blood flows back to the planet… I may find it proper to ask for forgiveness to her face…" – Janus, in "A Restless Night in Guardia"


	4. Chapter Three: A Battle of Blood

**The Forgotten Journals**

_The Chrono Trigger Phenomenon_

Chapter 3: A battle of blood

            "No… don't make me fight them!  I won't do it!"

"You will do as I say!  Your life depends on it!"

            "Take my life if you must!  I would rather die than see myself go up against any one of my friends!"

            "You're rather resistant to this spell, probably from the way that you were given your magical powers… no matter, you will do as I say eventually… after all, you had no problem going against Magus."

            "That is different, and you know very well why."

            "Of course… but let me cast this spell on you… and bring Magus here this time…"

            "I would rather…"

            "Do it, or the next time I attack your princess, no magic will be able to revive her!"

            "You wouldn't…"

            "Funny, they all said the same thing when I murdered Magus' father…"

            "This is…"

            "Well?  Have you decided?"

            "Fine!  Get it over with… but if at any moment you cause me to go after Marle, I will immediately leave, whether you want me to or not."

            "Yours has got to be the strongest mind I have ever tried to control… no where in any of the texts does it say to reason with the subject… but I require your skill, and there is no other way… go now, and if you fail this time, I will bring your princess here!"

            "Allow her to be subjected to your torture?  Cast the spell!  I will do whatever it takes to see her safe!"

            "Interesting…"

            Glenn stepped out of the dark portal, finding himself in the entrance to the castle he attacked with Crono and Robo.

            Lucca stepped out next, "Look's like you've been practicing… I'm impressed."

            "Yeah, didn't you tell me that you've been working with Spekkio?" Marle was soon to follow.

            Tyler stepped out next, putting a hand to the hilt of his sword, "This would have been useful, instead of some airship… good thing no one I knew got airsick anyway…"

            Janus stepped out last, the portal closing behind him, "… an airship?"

            Tyler nodded, "Yeah, about like the Epoch, but made to hold more people.  It was… well, comparable to two floors of this castle, coupled with the ability to outrun gigantic explosions."

            Lucca shook her head in awe, "It must have held many people on it…"

            He nodded, "Yes, it held nearly the entire group of people that survived the explosion…"

            Marle suddenly had a thought, "By the way, Janus, why are you so sure that the man who attacked you was wielding the Masamune?"

            He stated, "I felt the presence of Masa and Mune within the blade, but they were not responding to my call… it feels as if they are… incapacitated."

            Lucca shook her head, "Slight technicality there, blue, but how can there be more than one Masamune?"

            Janus chuckled, "Lucca, you are smarter than that… time travel should be able to explain it, correct?"

            "You sound so sure of yourself…" Tyler stated with a grunt.

            "You'll understand when the time comes…" Janus trailed off.

            Glenn nodded, "Aye, Janus has known of many things pertaining to the blade that can bring his downfall… Janus?  Are you all right?"

            He stopped, as Janus' eyes became masked with worry.

            "He's back."

            Out of a deep black portal strode what everyone in the group gasped in fear at.

            The man sported a black helmet, completely covering his face, while all that could be seen was a bright emerald glow coming from his eyes.  The rest of his body was adorned with black armor, sporting the Guardia crest on his chest.

            And then he brought his sword out.

            The blood red sword glowed with unholy energies, as it seemed to warp the very area in which he stood.  A feverish red light started to fall on him as he slowly brought the sword to a defensive position.

            Janus slowly stepped forward, bringing his scythe in front of him.

            "So, you've returned… I figured, you're just as persistent as your ancestor…"

            Lucca raised her gun in fear, though her target seemed focused only on Janus.

            "You… know him?"

            Janus nodded grimly, "We all do… but I'll leave that up to you to figure it out.  One of such a high caliber of intelligence of yours shouldn't take too long…"

            The black knight charged at Janus, causing him to fly back in fear of getting struck again.  Tyler stepped forward, brandishing his light blue sword, while Glenn stayed back and concentrated on magic.

            "Think you have the guts to face me, dark one?"

            The knight's voice came out raspy, as if it struggled to keep control of itself.

            "I have no quarrel with you… only with the one who put a curse upon my family…"

            Tyler scoffed, "If you quarrel with him, you quarrel with me.  Back off before you get hurt."

            The red blade met the blue one, as both held their ground.

            "Pretty good strike dark one, but it's time to get serious…"

            Their blades met faster and faster, as both of the warriors picked up speed.  Suddenly, the one in dark launched himself into a combo, moving faster than should have been possible in all the armor he wore.  He spun around Tyler, swinging his sword at a speed faster than the human eye could see, and finally kicked Tyler to the side, where he fell near Glenn, who uttered a healing spell to bring him back up.

  
            The dark knight chuckled, "So it's magic now, eh?  I'll show you some real magic…"

            "Power of lightning… gather and expand…" The dark knight slowly rose to the air as Janus felt power lightning emanations gathering into the room, he looked to Marle, who wore her Prism Dress with a grim look.  He realized she would be safer from the spell than many of the others in the room.

            He practically whispered the name of the spell, as a green dome slowly began to expand and fill the room, crushing the group against the wall.  Janus grimaced as he felt the magic slowly try to tear apart his body…

            And then it was over, with Tyler looking extremely angry.

            "You dare to cast a spell like that in here… to harm everyone?  So be it… I think I know something to counter your paltry magical ability…"

            He raised his hand, as Janus felt an immense power build up in the room.

            "Magic… without an element?  Such power could be catastrophic in the wrong hands…"

            Tyler grinned, shouting out the words of the spell, words that had passed down since the earliest days of magical knowledge on his planet.

            "Power of magic, power of light!  Give me the strength to aid my fight!  Give power to destroy and power to aid, strength that is lost, and strength that is paid.  Take away feelings of hate and lust… ashes to ashes… dust to dust!  **Ultima**!!!"

            He directed the fullness of the magic into a small blue dome, as it expanded and threw the dark knight to the other side of the room.

            "Hah!  If you can't handle the blitz, stay out of the sphere!"

            Tyler suddenly stopped, looking oddly to the others as he realized he had no idea where he got his last words.

            The knight took this as an opportunity to charge forward in an attempt to cleave his magical proficient opponent in half, unfortunately, he found trouble when he found his sword blocked by the most infamous of swords on the planet.

            "Stop this madness, dark knight, and see what you are doing!"

            The dark knight shook his head, suddenly shouting out, "I have to capture Janus so Dark Novalon doesn't go after Marle!"

            "Crono?"

            Marle lowered her crossbow, a tear forming on her once stoic face.

            He lowered his head, looking at his hands, "I… cast Luminaire on you… didn't I?  And…"

            He looked into Glenn's eyes, suddenly stepping back in shock.

            "But… impossible!  The curse of the family… never existed?  He tricked me…?"

            Glenn nodded, "Janus removed it, from the bidding of Marle, or so I gather."

            Crono stepped back one more step, "But… that's impossible, the reason why I did not speak much above a whisper at all was because of the curse… the one that gave me a frog's croak every so often during my speech… I was ostracized because of it… I was…"

            He shifted his gaze, turning to Lucca, "That's how it was, wasn't it?"

            She shook her head, "Likely… but history has changed due to Janus' change of mind… Crono, as far as I remember, you were the most popular guy in Truce.  Every single soldier I knew tried to do with a sword what you found natural… and of course, there was the fact that you were out every couple of weeks… polishing the statue in the middle of Leene Square…"

            He nodded, "To make it look as good as it did 400 years ago when it was put up… and I in it's very…"

            "Bravo, you managed to break out of my spell once again."

            Crono turned sharply, a snarl forming, "Leave this place, dark one!"

            The Wizard slowly walked forward, raising a hand as Crono suddenly found himself in the air, unable to move.  He was slowly tossed in a black gate that opened behind him, and promptly disappeared from view.

            "A pity… he is a better swordsman than I am… no matter, I can do this myself."

            As Dark Novalon stepped forward, a blue dome enveloped him, as Tyler yelled out the spell of Ultima once more.  So much power was added to the spell, that dust kicked up, obscuring the view of everyone.

            Though, when it cleared, the Wizard looked no worse for the wear.

            "Bravo, you managed to slightly bring pain.  I'm rather surprised someone here knows how to get somewhat through my magical defense…"

            The Wizard brought out a sword pulsating with demonic energies as he took a step forward.

            "Unfortunately, it will take much more than that to stop me, forgotten warrior…"

            Tyler held out his sword, unafraid of the dark power gathered in the room.

            "I'm ready, for whatever you've got."

            The Wizard chuckled as he swiped his sword through the air, causing the dark energies in the room to push the group back against the far wall.

            He slowly walked forward, turning his gaze to Marle, who stared on in fear.

            "Oh, and I'm sure the princess and I will get to know each other very well… far better than that meaningless love that your redheaded hero feels for her."

            Tyler uttered a guttural noise as Glenn slowly raised an eyebrow, turning his head to Marle, who stared back at the Wizard, with a heated anger written upon her very features.

            "For your information…" she began, "I happen to love Crono very much, and I know his reasons for not wanting to tell me right away… but you… are far worse than any evil being that I have ever set my eyes upon…"

            The Wizard chuckled again, taking another step forward, and causing the group to be shoved back against the wall.

            "You know not the pleasure that the dark side of magic could bring you…"

            Tyler broke away from the magic holding him to the wall, yelling loud enough to cause the Wizard to stop his spell.

            "You!  You are worse than… Se… Sey… Seymour!  You are worse than anything the Maester ever was!  And he was the leader of a religion that was nothing more than a lie to cause people to give their lives up in order to save the world… the summoners… everyone… and you are worse!  I have not felt such evil in all my life… not since the very corrupting presence of the summoner Yevon!  You deserve no less than the deepest fires of hell for all the sins you have committed!"

            Janus shook his head in awe, "It looks like he's remembered a lot again…"

            Dark Novalon brought up his sword again, bring more of the dark energies back into the room.

            "Tough words from someone who can't even hurt me… you speak the words of a fool, son of Jecht."

            The man stood, his dirty blonde hair billowing from the wind that was trying to push him back.  He pointed his blue sword back at the dark one, his unwavering gaze bringing strength within the others who were otherwise rendered powerless from the constricting spells cast upon them.

            "My name is Tidus.  And you are a fool to underestimate the power of light."

            Marle turned her gaze to the window, watching as a small bright light slowly made it's way to the horizon.

            The dark magic wavered slightly, as the light suddenly began to fill the room.

            Janus slowly shook his head, "Well, my castle's ruined now…"

            The full force of the light overcame the area, obscuring everyone's vision, though above the noise of the magical spell came the pained screams of the Dark Wizard.

            And then it stopped; the dark one shakingly brought himself to a standing position, as another black-cloaked wizard suddenly made his presence known.

            "Well, fancy seeing you here in this part of the universe.  I was wondering if you would show up here in a later time."

            The dark one turned, and cringed as he saw his nemesis standing in defense of the ones he was trying to take down.

            The man stood tall, a black cloak billowing around his form, the image of a cross giving off a faint light from the middle of the back of the cloak.  In his right hand, he held a sword pointed diagonally at the ground, which gave off a brighter light than the cross.  And like the other wizard, the hood of the cloak hid his face, but Marle, Lucca, and Janus knew him regardless, as he had spent his time in the Kingdom of Zeal as the former advisor to the king.

            "Novalon…" Janus slowly spoke, his voice in obvious reverence.

            "Well met, Janus… well met indeed.  I'm surprised you're still standing after what I've known this troublemaker to pull off." Stated the Light Wizard.

            "Curse you…" the dark one began, "if any of you wish to see your warrior again, come to my dark fortress, and fight the army in which I have created for my utmost of emergencies!  I'm sure it will decimate any offensive you may think to accomplish."

            And he leapt behind yet another dark portal he created behind him, leaving the rest to ponder his words.

            Janus slowly walked up to the wizard, as Marle and Lucca turned to the one they had previously called Tyler.

            "Uh… Tidus?" Marle began.

            "My memory is back, at least I think it is… I will try to tell you my entire story later…"

            Novalon turned to him, putting a hand up to his unseen chin.

            "I'm quite surprised to find you here, actually… Tidus, you're meant to be on Spira with High Summoner Yuna… she has been quite worried since your… disappearance…"

            He grimaced, as Lucca could see in his eyes what she had seen previously when she met him.  He was obviously in love with this Yuna person, just as obvious as she had seen Crono be in love with Marle.

            "Sir Novalon…"

            The Light Wizard turned to the blue haired one who spoke to him.

            "What is it, Janus?"

            "What do you recommend to be our next course of action?"  
  


            Novalon smiled, though he knew no one could see it, "Why, I was actually here to see the one known as Spekkio… I suppose we could stop there first before determining a plan of action to save Crono."

            Marle looked up at him with pleading eyes, "You… are going to help us?"

            The wizard nodded, "Of course, I can't allow my nemesis to cause any more problems on this planet… it's bad enough that I wasn't able to save Kajar…"

            His last statement cause Janus to look down at the ground in sadness, "No one expected you to save my father… Schala told me you had merely learned your magical powers in the very same year…"

            He nodded, "Melchior saw who saved the rest of the people… a man who he said claimed to be my own master, who taught me my abilities… I'm sure I felt his presence then… if so, it was a blessing that he had come even at that time…"

            He stopped himself, "But no matter, we must head to the end of time, I need to speak with the General…"

            "Uh… who?" asked Marle.

            Novalon slowly shook his head, "Of course he wouldn't have told you, he barely remembers his own past himself… no matter… I will restore him to his former power… giving you the strength to destroy Lavos is penance enough…"

            "Enough for what?" Janus asked.

            "Far more than you could ever imagine…" he stated, as he slowly made his way around the wreckage of the castle, to where the Epoch stood nearby, untouched by the flying derbis.

            He continued, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

            "You failed me…"

            "Looks like you failed yourself too, I'm not surprised considering who you were going up against."

            "Perhaps there's a trick yet that will keep those weak feelings of yours to interfere with my spells…"

            "I've been through worse, I can take anything you can throw at me… do it."

            "Oh I will… I will indeed…"

Authors Note:

            This has to be the quickest chapter I've written yet.  Well, the stranger Crono saved is now known (bet you weren't expecting that… or maybe you were) and now a few original characters of mine (by the way don't use Novalon or Dark Novalon, they're mine, feel free to use Crono and the others though).  Thanks to my only review… perhaps more will turn up…

"Many a good person has fallen by my hand, many a soul sent to the final judgement… me?  I know where I fall, I know all too well, and no matter how hard I try, I cannot fight the power that binds my mind… I only wish that I may be free of this mortal life of mine so that no more innocent lives will be taken…"

- Dark Novalon  (in the same RPG I am writing in RPG Maker)


End file.
